A Fistful of Metal
| next = For a Few Coins More| nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps says there is good coin to be made in returning certain bricks that once belonged to an ancient iksar city. The ruins still stand near the in . #Search for an on the outskirts of the ancient iksar city near the in . They can be found along the lake shoreline & in the water , , and in . Note: Collecting them breaks stealth. #After you have 6 you need to go to and try to sell them to and . #* is near in . #* is near in . #Now you have to make good on the deal you made . Locate and burn a number of secret communiques that were placed by group, the Jaded Shrouds (actually, they are The Green Hoods. #*'Note: The communiques respawn, so you may see one that you have already destroyed. It will not update your quest a second time. You can only interact with the ones you have not yet destroyed. #* Crush and Swill Communique - When leaving Teren's Grasp, go North through the cave, then East, . #* Drolvarg Communique - Inside a hollow tree, west of Karnor's Castle, near the river, . #* Drachnid Communique - South of Karnor's Castle, . #* Wyvern Communique - Southeast of Karnor's Castle, . #* Krassik Communique - East of Karnor's Castle, near the bridge, . #* Seeping Ruins Communique - South (and East) of the Fens of Nathsar zone line in Kylong Plains, . #Now make good on the deal you made . Locate and destroy a number of that were placed by group, the Freedom Ambassadors. #*'Note: The Varis crystal can be destroyed easily if you are on the quest "Execution". This quest allows you to teleport in on the floor right above the crystal. From the teleport point only three or four mobs (that do not see invis) are in the way. #* Temple of Gra'al Shul, located on the right-hand side all the way in the back of the Temple. #* Varis, located in the corner with the You can blast it from the stairs and nothing will agro! See the Talk Page for discussion regarding this step (apparently used to be harder but the crystal is on the bottom floor with soloable mobs, although there are alot of them so watch for see invis, and work slowly). #* Den of the Widow Mistress, located in the Drachnid caves, southwest corner of the first chamber to the right, at #* Ru'Kaus, located on the ledge outside the middle window, at #Return to and #They each want you to go to the opposing camp and "convince" them to stop interfering with their business. Of course, this means you are going to have to kill them all. #* Freeport camp (The Freedom Ambassadors): - Speak to , he will aggro, kill him and the other ambassadors (Raflin plus 4 to 6 Freedom Ambassador pilgrims). This is a level 66 heroic fight adds are double down arrow and Raflin is a regular solo mob. They are in the NE part of Kylong Plains, on the beach. You will take a faction loss with the Freeport Militia. #* Qeynos camp (The Jaded Shrouds aka The Green Hoods): - Speak to , he will aggro, kill him and all trailblazers (Frog plus 4 to 6 Jaded Shroud trailblazers). This is a level 67 heroic fight. You will take a faction loss with the Green Hoods. #Return to and for your payment. #* Both of them warn you that they have heard that an assassin is looking for you. tells you the assassin may be found skulking around . tells you he doesn't know where he is, but does know his name is Leevan. Rewards * At least DE:Eine Handvoll Metall